


Pre Flight Maneuver

by PaperFox19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Hand Jobs, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk always gets nervous when they are about to fly, or try out the simulator. Lance helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre Flight Maneuver

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Pre Flight Maneuver

Hunk always gets nervous when they are about to fly, or try out the simulator. Lance helps him out.

-x-

“I don’t think I can do this.” Hunk was pacing back and forth. He was in uniform, the suit clinging to his hefty body. He had an orange headband on, and was wearing a full body, white gray and orange space suit. He was the engineer for this simulation.

“Come on you’ll be fine.” Lance, is a pilot and the pilot for the simulation, he put his hand on Hunk’s shoulder.

“I feel sick,” he put a hand on his plump stomach. Lance sighed, he put his hand on Hunk’s stomach and gently caressed his hand.

“You are just nervous, and your anxiety is making you sick.”

“I can’t relax, I feel dizzy and I’m not even on the simulator yet.” he tugged at his suit. “Is it hot in here?”

“Okay dude take off your suit.” Hunk blushed. “Just do it.”

“Okay…” he was hesitant, but he pressed the release and peeled it off his body. Hunk was a sexy beast weather he realized it or not. His fine pectorals, even his gut was sexy, strong arms and legs, big feet and strong hands. He had a plump ass, big balls and his cock was 8 inches long but incredibly thick. His crotch was clean shaven.

Hunk blushed as he stood naked before his friend and pilot. He rubbed his arm shyly.

“Look I can be tense to. So before get my suit on, I do some ehh pre flight maintenance myself.” Hunk didn’t quite get it. Then Lance made a stroking gesture and Hunk gulped. Yep he got it now, his thick rod twitching at the thought.

‘So that’s why he takes so long to get ready.’ His mind filled with the thoughts of Lance stroking his huge dick. Yeah Lance is huge, Hunk had seen the tool between his legs in the showers once.

His whole face got beet red as his penis stood at attention. It was in his head now, Lance naked like he was now. His lithe body sprawled out maybe leaning against the wall. His face maybe flushed, as his hand glided back and forth on his rigid shaft. If Lance was a nipple guy, maybe using his free hand to toy with his nips, perky from arousal. Or maybe he was a ball man, reaching below to play with his nuts, fondling his balls as he stroked his length.

Hunk shivered, his penis twitching. “Aww nuts.” he tried to cover himself but Lance batted his hands away.

“I’m gonna help you out buddy now lean back and relax.”

“But I’m and you…” all words died off in a moan as Lance took hold of his cock. He stroked his length and the larger male shuddered.

“Such big nuts, do you not jerk off Hunk?” his free hand fondled his big balls.

“Ohhhhh!” his hips bucked.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” he quickened the pace on his manhood and juggled his balls. He kissed Hunk’s gut, giving his skin a lick. “How does it feel big guy?”

“So good!” he grinned, his penis was leaking pre, which Lance used to spread over his thick length. Lance laid kisses along his stomach, down to his smooth crotch. Hunk smelled fucking fantastic, his musk was rich and manly with the hint of body wash he used.

Lance’s own cock was pitching a major tent in his space suit. He let his hand drop from his balls to stroke his length through his suit. Hunk’s balls weren’t lonely for long as his mouth descended to his balls.

“Ohhh!” his left nut got sucked for a bit, before he moved onto the right licking the smooth large egg shaped ball. He felt the male shudder, from the way his penis was twitching he wasn’t gonna last long.

Hunk’s eyes rolled up and he chewed on his lip to stifle a moan. Lance was able to feel the release coming when he felt his penis expand, and his balls tighten. Quick as a flash he wrapped his lips around the tip, he gave the fat head a few quick licks and Hunk lost it.

Hot semen erupted into his mouth, it fired a lot, thick ropes of cum splattered the inside of his mouth, spraying over his tongue and filling his cheeks. Lance gulped it down, and he had plenty to drink.

Lance aided his release, stroking his fat cock all through his climax. Hunk panted like a bitch in heat, while in his high, the stroking of his cock coaxed him into another release. His penis spasmed as he unloaded his cum in his pilot’s mouth.

The pilot wasn’t far off, stroking his dick faster and he came into his suit. The material absorbed the semen. “Wow.”

“Feel better?” Hunk nodded.

“Feel relaxed?” Hunk nodded again.

“Feel like you’re gonna hurl?” Hunk shook his head no. Lance smiled. “Great!” he slapped Hunk’s ass, making the male jump and moan. “Now get suited up, we are gonna be late for the simulator.”

Hunk groaned. “Can’t we stay here, I’ll suck your dick, I’ll even ride it…Lance….LANCE!” the male was already off leaving the naked Hunk to get dressed. Hunk had to admit he did feel better, though Lance’s piloting still rocked the sim enough to make him ill.

“Aww don’t feel bad dude, later I can make your bed rock.” he whispered to his friend. Hunk could get used to this.

End


End file.
